The Destruction
by Ascot no miko
Summary: Marco's life is hurt as tradgedy strikes


**I was cruising through my disk for no real reason when I came upon this : A fic that I had halfway written, and then forgotten about. After reading it through, I figured that, heck, I've read worse. So, here you go. Plz review, it would help a lot, no?**  


  
  
The Destruction  
  


  
  
Chapter 1  
Marco  
  
  
Hi. My name is Marco. Do I really need to tell you who I am? Do I? You probably know.   
  
So, anyway, I was sitting on the front lawn with my dad. We were doing yard work and had taken a break.  
  
Hey, Marco, go in the house and get me a pop. My dad said. I gave him a disgusted look.  
  
Why don't you get it yourself? You're a grown man.   
  
Yes, but an old, tired, aching grown man. He replied.  
  
Oh, fine, Grandpa. I said, getting up and brushing myself off.  
  
I went in and got him a pop. Then I took a long look at the framed picture of my mom.  
  
Someday I get you back. I said, sighing. I brought my dad the pop.  
  
That night I woke up to a strange smell. I got up and my head went into clouds of smoke. I coughed.  
  
I said,   
  
I ran to my door and looked out. There were flames coming from my dad's room.  
  
I shouted again. I was coughing madly now. Was my dad.... NO!! Oh, please, no. No..no..  
  
I was fading. If I didn't get out of the house soon, I would die. Die, in my pajamas and my morphing suit, that I usually wear under my clothes. Yes, even pajamas.  
  
I asked once again. I was about to faint. I quickly ran down the stairs. I ran to the back door.  
  
I shouted again, crying. He was gone. Like my mother. No body.  
  
Then I burst into the night and ran until I reached the woods. I ran and ran, trying to leave behind the devastation.  
  
Chapter 2  
Tobias  
  
  
I was hunting for my breakfast when I saw a crumpled shape at the edge of the forest.   
  
As I swooped down lower I saw that it was Marco! He looked like he had been in a fire. Which, come to think of it, he might as well been in one.  
  
Marco? I asked, MARCO! Wake up! He didn't move. I landed and morphed to human.  
  
Marco? Marco! I said, shaking him. He seemed to have a hard time breathing. What was wrong with him?  
  
A voice said. I turned. Oh, thank god, it was Cassie. She could figure out what was wrong with Marco.  
  
Tobias, what's wr- Ohmygod! Marco! She said, startled. She immediately knelt down beside him.  
  
Tobias, what happened? She asked.  
  
I don't know. I was just flying and I saw him. He looks like he was in a fire.  
  
she said, That would explain what happened. Smoke inhalation. He must have run away and fainted. Or something like that.  
  
I nodded. Should we take him to the hospital?   
  
Yes, we should. He could be seriously hurt if we don't.  
  
Just then Marco started to wake up. Huh, wha....   
  
Hi, Marco. You need to go to the hospital. As in Now. Cassie said.  
  
  
  
Just get up. I said.  
  
He shakily got up and hobbled to Cassie's house. There we called the ambulance.  
  
After they took Marco away we were questioned by a police officer.  
  
What we you doing out in the woods so early? He asked.  
  
Um, just a morning walking walk, sir. I said, nervous,   
  
Well, there was a fire at his house. We don't suspect arson but it could be an option.  
  
  
  
It's a good thing you found him. the officer said. We thought both of them died.  
  
Both of them? Cassie asked quizzically.  
  
Yes. His father died in the fire.  
  
Cassie and I both looked at each other in surprise and fear. A look I see way too often nowadays.  
  
Chapter 3  
Marco  
  
  
When I woke up at the hospital, there were two doctors standing there.  
  
Hi, what's your name? One of them said.  
  
Marco. Can I go now? I said hopefully. They discussed it a bit and decided that I could. **(A/n- I know that was really quick, but I, for one, wanted him out of the hospital. Didn't you?)**  
  
As I walked out the door of the hospital, a wave of emotions struck me.  
  
I could have saved him. I could have fought the flames and rescued him. I could have.  
  
No, you couldn't. You would have died. He was already dead.  
  
No, he wasn't dead. Or was he? Could I have saved him? Just maybe?  
  
No.  
  
No!  
  
NO!  
  
He's dead.  
  
It's all my fault. I could have saved him. I could have....  
  
I reached the area that used to be where my house was. There were fire-fighters standing there and soaking the remnants of the house in water. I stared in horror. In fear. In sadness.  
  
My dad was dead. I was alone.  
  
I sat on a rock by my house and cried. I cried for a long, long time.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Jake  
  
  
When I heard about what had happened I went over to Marco's house. It was a wreck. Total devastation. Burnt wood. Nasty rubber smell. Piles of garbage.  
  
Then I saw Marco. He was still in the clothes that were burnt. He was sitting on a rock and crying. He was alone.  
  
I was hit with a wave of pity and guilt. If my dad had died, Cassie would be there to help me. She would talk to me. The same would happen with Rachel and Tobias.  
  
But Marco was alone. He now had no one to turn to.  
  
His mom was enslaved.   
  
His dad was dead.  
  
He didn't have any close relatives....wait a minute.  
  
If Marco didn't have any close relatives and his mom and dad were dead', then Marco didn't have family. He didn't have anywhere to stay.  
  
This was not good.  
  
I walked over to Marco.  
  
Hey, Marco. I said quietly. He looked up at me with empty eyes.  
  
He said, chocking on tears. I could tell that he needed someone to talk to. The bad thing was that I wasn't very good at talking to people.  
  
Are you okay? I asked, trying the best I could to sound like Cassie.  
  
My house is burnt down, my dad's dead, my mom is.... He said softly, What I mean is...no, I'm not okay. I am, by law, an orphan. Like Tobias. He looked at me with tears welling up in his eyes. And yes, I have realized the security problems, me not having a home and all. Not having a family.  
  
But, you're alive. That's something. And you still have us, you know. Your friends. I said.  
  
Thanks. I'll remember that. He said, for once not being sarcastic  
  
Do you want to be left alone? I asked, noticing the distracted look in his eyes.  
  
Yeah, for a little bit. I'll see you later, Jake.  
  
I said, and walked away. He looked back the house with an odd look in his eyes. Sad and hurt, all rolled into one.  
  
Chapter 5  
Marco  
  
  
Later that day, Jake's mom said that I was welcome to stay at her house if I wanted to. I told her that I would.  
  
But that isn't what I wanted.  
  
What I wanted was to shrivel up and die. And if it weren't for my friends and the war against the Yeerks, I would.   
  
I would just sit in a corner of some old forgotten building and fade away. No one to bother me. No one to get close to. No one to care about.  
  
No one to die on me.  
  
Now I know how Tobias had felt. That if he was happy, that some one would come and just take that happiness away. That's how I felt now. Not really a lot. Just a little. Just enough.  
  
But my friends needed me. They needed me to make jokes and be sarcastic. They needed me to tell them how insane the newest mission was. They needed me to point out security problems and how many different ways each thing we learn could be a trap. They needed me to be overly suspicious.  
  
And I needed them. I needed their laughter and their sense of realism. I needed the way they, and only they, knew what has really been going on with me these past few months. I needed their encouragement, their ideas, and their good nature. I even needed their fake insults.  
  
But I didn't need their pity.  
  
Which is precisly what I would get if I kept fighting.   
  
But I would also get the other things. And those things are worth more to me than anything. If I needed anything to stay sane, it was my friends.  
  
But not right now.  
  
Now, I needed to be alone.  
To think about what had happened. Thank god I had gone through this before, so I knew what to do to make myself feel a teeny bit better.  
  
To think about what I was going to do to those Yeerks, even though they didn't cause this.  
  
Those Yeerks were going down.  
  
They didn't cause this, but at least I could put my grief on them.  
  
  
  
  
***sigh* so sappy.   
  
The End.....I think. It's wide open for a sequel, if you want. Tell me, please, oh great reviewers! I beg of you! I--what?? Man, they are making me get off!! No! Let me go! I'LL SUE! *is dragged away by men in white suits***  
  



End file.
